Day off
by CrazyBloodsucker95
Summary: another role play with my friend


Sherlock woke a little early that morning, he didn't want to wake John so he untangled himself as quietly as he could before passing into the bathroom for a shower

John stirred slowly, waking up from a pleasant dream involving Sherlock. He reached out his arms and realized the bed was empty. Yawning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He heard the sound of running water from the bathroom and smiled.

Sherlock didn't want to be away too long, already missing the feel of John around him, he quickly rinsed his hair, knocking over a load of bottles on the side of the bath

"Fuck" he hissed under his breath as they made a terrible racket

John heard a loud commotion and clatter coming from the general direction of the bathroom. He rolled his eyes. What was Sherlock up to this time? He climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom, knocking gently on the door. "Sherlock...you all right in there?"

Sherlock froze, hearing the tapping, he just let a smirk spread across his face

"Yeah, come in" he smiled, straightening up in the shower and moving the curtain a little

John opened the door, his eyes quickly glancing up and down Sherlock's naked form as the water splashed over him. "You OK?" he asked, trying to remain casual. "I heard...uh...a noise."

"Did I wake you?" he asked, holding out a hand, inviting john to join him, watching John's flustered face

John shook his head, "No it's fine, I was awake anyway." He closed the door behind him, then dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower

Sherlock immediately pulled John against him, wanting contact but also wanting to pull John under the spray of water

"How do you feel?" Sherlock muttered, running a hand down the man's back

John felt the water splashing over his back and he leant into Sherlock's wet chest with a sigh. "Much better now," he smiled, then he leant up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"good... I was worried... why do you like me being so rough?" Sherlock muttered before grabbing the shampoo again and pouring some into John's hair

John blushed at the question. "I don't know," he shrugged. "I just get...carried away..." He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist whilst the taller man lathered up the shampoo in his hair. It felt quite relaxing, like a scalp massage.

"I guess all those years of lying about your sexuality... women haven't really given you what you've needed" he smirked, moving his hands down to John's neck to massage the muscles slowly

"But you can be... quite feral..." he grinned, looking down at the scratches he could just make out on his shoulders

John rolled his neck around in a circle feeling the muscles relaxing under Sherlock's thumbs. His blush deepened, especially since Sherlock was quite right. "Do you...do you like me being that way?" he asked cautiously.

"well I'm going to have to get used to it aren't I..." Sherlock mumbled moving his hands down, still massaging the muscles as he went until his hands rested on John's ass "just as long as I know you're enjoying it... I'll do whatever you want"

"It's all new to me Sherlock," John replied, flinching slightly as he felt the other man's hands on his ass. "Almost as much as it's new to you. I'll try anything...as long as you're comfortable with it too." He idly ran his fingers up and down Sherlock's back

"hm... you know what you like... you've had a chance to explore what... stimulates you" he mumbled, trailing kisses along John's neck before leaving another mark, this one he knew would be painfully visible when John was dressed, he knew John would be annoyed but he didn't really care...

John yelped as Sherlock bit him right on the neck, just below his chin. He tried to struggle away but Sherlock's strong arms held him in place. When it was done John looked up at him and shook his head with a smile, before kissing him on the cheek. "I want to know what _you_ like too..." he replied. "I want to be able to please you..."

"you do please me..." Sherlock muttered "nearly everything you do drives me mad... have you seen yourself eat?" he smirked, admiring the new purple mark on his lover's neck

John couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "You find me eating sexy?" he scoffed, "That's...that's...quite cute." He grinned, then noticed the direction of Sherlock's gaze. "You do realize everyone at work is going to know you did that to me...they know I'm not dating anyone at the moment and most of them have been joking about us being a couple for months now..."

"Problem?" he smirked "and yes... you eating can be painfully sexy... John" Sherlock smiled "why do you think I tell you not to order anything with chocolate or cream when we're out?"

"I thought you were trying to look after my figure Sherlock!" John laughed. "In that case I'll have to make sure me definitely _do_ have chocolate and cream next time. I'd love to see you squirming in your seat...watching me..."

"John I'll attack you" Sherlock growled against John's neck, nipping at his ear to get the point across

John winced as Sherlock's teeth sank into his ear. "Well maybe that's what I want..." he purred back and darted his tongue across Sherlock's lips. "...for you to ravage me in the middle of Angelo's..."

"you'd like that?" Sherlock smirked, pressing John back against the cold tile wall as he pulled one of the man's legs around his waist

"Of course I would," John whispered, gasping slightly at the cool tiles against his back and Sherlock's sudden movement as his leg whipped behind him bringing their bodies closer together. He could already feel himself getting hard again.

"with all those people watching?" he smirked, rocking his hips gently, feeling John harden against him

"Who cares?" John shrugged, his heart already racing at the thought of it. What a thrill it would be..."They already all think I'm your date. We'd just be confirming it for them."

Sherlock smirked, staring into John's eyes "and you're worried about a few love bites on your neck" he trailed a hand down to brush against John's erection, smiling at the reaction

John blushed, realizing he was getting carried away again. He couldn't seem to help himself these days. It was something about Sherlock just...drove him crazy. He groaned loudly and pushed his hips towards Sherlock's hand.

"hm... You sure you want to do this in here?" he asked, he didn't like prolonged showers, his hair clinging annoyingly to his face

John smiled. Sherlock looked a bit like a drowned rat, and they'd been in so long the water was starting to go cold. "You're right," he replied, "Mrs. Hudson'll have a fit if we use up all the hot water..."

"John, you bring her up at the worst times you really do" Sherlock sighed, turning off the water and climbing out to grab a towel

John smirked and got out of the shower. He approached Sherlock and peeled back the towel, wrapping it round the both of them

Sherlock smiled, feeling the goose bumps against his exposed skin

"Come on, I don't want you catching a cold" he said, lifting the towel to dry John's hair

John nestled up into the towel as Sherlock dried him, then kissed him on the shoulder. "Who's room is the warmest?" he asked, "Yours or mine?"

"you room is warmer but only because it has bad circulation... and your bed is small than mine..." Sherlock mumbled, running his fingers through the man's hair, feeling his breath catch as John nuzzled against his hands, sometimes the man could be quite adorable...

"Hmm, a difficult choice then," John pondered, then came up with a devilish idea. "How about the living room?" he smirked and prodded Sherlock's stomach playfully. "We can light a fire..."

"all right..." Sherlock mumbled, the muscles in his stomach jumping a little, biting his still sore but not as swollen lip "anything in mind?"

Sherlock ran a hand through his hair before leaning in to a soft kiss

"Hmm...Lots of things in mind..." John purred back as he returned the kiss, "All of them unspeakable..." He took Sherlock's hand and gently led him through to the living room where it was warm and cozy.

Sherlock bit his lip "really John, neither of us are ever going to work again..." he swallowed

"Let's enjoy it while we can," John replied, sitting himself down in his favorite armchair still naked, and pulling Sherlock down on top of him. "We won't be able to do all this when we've got a case on..."

Sherlock froze, arm on the arm rest, eyes wide "I've... left my phone in your room..." he muttered, glancing up at the ceiling towards John's room

John pushed Sherlock gently away and stood up. "I'll get it for you," he smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You just relax..."

Sherlock felt his heart sink, he felt terrible he had just thought about work... so many times John had stopped working to talk to him... he sat down on John's chair and sighed, towel drying his own hair

John jogged upstairs to his room and managed to locate Sherlock's phone amongst the bed sheets. He picked it up and came back downstairs. "Here you are," he said as he handed it to him, and perched on the arm of the chair, planting a kiss on his shoulder.

Sherlock stared at his phone, wondering whether or not to check his messages... he felt John's lips against his shoulder and just threw the object onto the table before pulling John onto his lap

John yelped as Sherlock's hands suddenly reached up and yanked him down on top of him. He laughed and moved in for a kiss, running a hand through his wet locks.

"you're right, let's enjoy it while we can..." he muttered "now... what were those unspeakable things?" he purred

John kissed the tip of Sherlock's nose with a small smile, "Well...last time I was in your room I'm pretty sure I saw a couple of pairs of handcuffs in your bedside drawer...did you pinch them from Scotland Yard or something?"

"only thing worth stealing when I'm with Lestrade..." he muttered, running his fingers down John's chest, stretching the skin a little

"Hmm...Well maybe we could...utilize them somehow..." he whispered in Sherlock's ear before nibbling slightly on the lobe

Sherlock gasped, staring up at John

"so who's in the handcuffs?" he muttered

John smirked at Sherlock's shocked reaction. "I honestly don't mind..." he shrugged."I'll leave it up to you..."

Sherlock bit his lip again before glancing over to his room

"Well..." he swallowed, glancing up at John "how about handcuffing me?" he dusted his fingers against the live bites now covering the man's neck "I do love the idea of you being dominant..."

"Really?" John smirked, quite excited by the prospect. "Maybe I could...pull rank on you." He traced a finger down the middle of Sherlock's chest. "You know I still have my old army uniform..."

Sherlock felt shivers run down his spine at the thought

"John, you will not be able walk again if I catch you in that" he stared, serious faced "do you understand" he ran a hand through the man's hair "it's bad enough how hard you got me in Baskerville, just giving orders to people"

"Uhhhh," John moaned at Sherlock's words feeling himself grow harder. He grabbed Sherlock by the chin and brought their lips together in a rough kiss. "I like the sound of that," he growled seductively, "I want you to pound me and pound me till I can't sit down for a week...a month even..."

"John" Sherlock gasped, he bit John's lip before pulling back "what happened to handcuffing me?" he muttered "I suppose you could always tie me up and ride me..." he sighed thinking out loud

John shivered at the thought, then stood up. "Handcuffs yes...let's go and tie you up and see what happens..." he grinned, offering Sherlock a helping hand up off the armchair.

Sherlock couldn't help but laugh as John all but pulled him into the bedroom, he opened the bedside drawer to reveal several pairs of handcuffs, he pulled out the few that had keys to them... that would be hard to explain to the emergency services...

John was surprised by exactly how many handcuffs Sherlock actually had. He helped him sort out the ones with keys and laid them out on the bed. Then he stood up and took on a commanding tone, "Now Mr. Holmes...give me your left hand..."

Sherlock obeyed and held out his right hand, he'd been handcuffed many times before, but not like this, he couldn't help but smile

John snapped on one of the cuffs around Sherlock's wrist, then moved his arm up to attach the other half of it to the bed stand. "Now the next hand," he demanded

Sherlock smirked, climbing onto the bed before holding out the other arm

"So you're going with the riding idea?" He mumbled

John clapped the other set off cuffs around Sherlock's hand on the opposite side of the bed, then he stood back and admired his handy work. It was quite an appealing sight. John quivered with desire. "I haven't decided what I'm going to do with you yet," he replied

Sherlock sighed dramatically before resting his head back against the wall "well... I can't prepare you like this..." He muttered "so I guess you're giving me a show"

John climbed onto the bed with a smile and casually brushed his hand across Sherlock's erection. "I just want to tease you a little first..."

Sherlock hissed quietly "or you could do that" he mumbled, hating himself for how sore his lip was, he had to remember to get john to look at it... After they were through with this of course

John enjoyed Sherlock's reaction and bent down his head, running his tongue gently along the shaft and right to the tip. Then he looked up, grinning. "Is this OK Sherlock?...What d'you want me to do next?"

Sherlock whined, pulling on the cuffs a little "that's fine" he gasped "I don't care what you do to me"

John shifted up towards Sherlock's face, and kissed him on the cheek, keeping one hand fondling between his legs. "Do you want to see me riding you then?" he whispered into his ear.

"Fuck yes" Sherlock swallowed, gasping from the touches that really weren't enough any more

John grinned and nibbled Sherlock's ear gently, before getting to his knees and reaching over to grab the lube from the bedside table. "Hmm," he paused, considering the predicament, "You seem to be rather tied up at the moment Sherlock...looks like I'll have to do this myself. Care to watch?"

Sherlock throbbed painfully "don't think I have a choice really, do I?" He sighed, pulling a little harder at his cuffs, enjoying the bite of metal against his skin

John lay back on the bed, his legs up near Sherlock's head, then he parted them and brought them in towards his chest, sticking his ass up in the air. He suddenly felt rather exposed and a little embarrassed at the thought of what he was about to do. He hesitated slightly, then squeezed some of the lube out onto his fingers. "Have you got a good view?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Sherlock muttered, feeling himself throb again, wanting to just pound John's still bruised ass into the bed

John reached round underneath his thigh and after some fumbling around managed to locate the entrance with his finger. He pushed gently with his index finger, breaching himself slowly. He winced. He was still sore and bruised but he wanted Sherlock so badly he really didn't care.

Sherlock swallowed hard, watching John's hands carefully

"You know my fingers are longer..." he smirked "they'd be at a better angle too" he teased, the only thing he could really do at that moment

John grinned at Sherlock's suggestion. "OK...let's try it," he replied, then repositioned himself at the edge of the bed near Sherlock's hand. He greased up Sherlock's fingers with the lube, then turned around expectantly with a small smile.

Sherlock blinked at the awkward position

"I..." he started be quickly realized that a conversation would distract him from sex "you're going to have to move, I'm a little incapable"

John laughed, imagining what they must look like if anyone were to walk in right now. "OK," he said finally, "Just hold out your fingers.."

Sherlock smirked, doing as he was told "I must say captain, your orders aren't that demanding are they"

John moved himself towards Sherlock's fingers, feeling them prod at his entrance. "You want me to be more demanding?" he asked, "Well this is an order. Push."

Sherlock pulled against his cuffs to press his fingers in, past the twitching ring of muscle, he felt his hear thudding in his chest, the aching in his body from loss of contact, he stared at John through lidded eyes

John yelped as Sherlock's fingers penetrated him, a pleasant dull ache spreading around his hole. "Mmm, carry on," he mumbled and pushed his hips backwards.

Sherlock did his best as he thrust his fingers, scissoring them slightly to prepare him, eager to pound him until he couldn't speak

John groaned and thrust backwards again as he felt Sherlock's fingers working the inside of him like an expert. He couldn't take much more of this, he needed him. "Stop," he demanded, and pulled away, sitting up and turning round to face him. "Now just lie there whilst I ride you."

Sherlock let out a moan at the thought, blinking as John pulled away

"Ahn..." Sherlock smirked, stretching his legs out in front of him "I can't promise to just lie here..."

John smiled, then he took more of the lube and rubbed it up and down along Sherlock's length, before carefully positioning himself on top of the head. "Are you ready?" he asked breathlessly, his heart racing.

Sherlock nodded almost frantically, unable to speak as he watched John climb onto him

John screwed up his eyes and slowly began to impale himself upon Sherlock, feeling the stretch around his already sore muscles. "Lift your hips Sherlock," he gasped. "Push into me..."

Sherlock didn't hesitate as he raised his hips to meet John, letting out a gasp

"How the hell are you still so tight?" he smirked

John yelled out Sherlock's name as he felt him slide all the way up, and found himself now sitting fully on top of him. He sighed in satisfaction and looked down at himself, just the sight of it turned him on further. John stayed still a moment, allowing himself time to adjust and contemplate Sherlock's question, "Apparently there's exercises you can do," he replied, "to help you stay tight..."

"apparently so..." Sherlock gasped, bucking his hips "ah please, John move"

John could tell Sherlock was desperate, so began to move himself up and down, slowly at first, rolling his hips gently, enjoying the sensation of his muscles gripping Sherlock at every thrust in and out.

Sherlock pulled hard against the headboard, making it bang noisily against the wall, his eyes widened a little, thinking about just how much noise they were going to make, but he didn't care for long as he started to buck his hips in time with John

John reached out his hands and grabbed the headboard to keep his balance as it banged relentlessly against the wall. "Oh Christ Sherlock..." he moaned as they picked up the pace, Sherlock thrusting into him from below. "Harder," he demanded, pushing his hips down faster, feeling Sherlock slip even deeper inside him

Sherlock moaned, feeling the metal cut into his wrists, he gasped loudly, bending his legs a little to thrust harder

"Good boy," John grinned, and ran his fingernails down Sherlock's chest, digging his nails in and scratching him slowly whilst practically jumping up and down on top of him, one hand still holding onto the bed.

Sherlock gasped, forcing his eyes closed, the sight of John panting, riding him was enough to make him loose control

"Ah... John, touch yourself" he moaned, starting up at him through his lashes

John's hand fell around his own length and he began to pump it in time to the wild thrusts from Sherlock's hips. "I want to see you come," he gasped and ran his spare hand through Sherlock's hair

Sherlock's eyes widened a little

"What?" he panted, finding it a little hard to pay attention with the noise of the headboard against the wall and his heart beating out of his throat

John continued furiously riding Sherlock, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. "I want to see your face when you shoot deep inside me," he growled, leaning down to lick Sherlock's cheek

Sherlock gasped, feeling his abdomen tighten

"Ah god john" he moaned, pulling hard against the metal cuffs, he was sure he was bleeding now but didn't care as he drew close

"Aaahh," John howled loudly as he felt Sherlock's muscles tighten around him, and released himself all over his lover's stomach, the orgasm rippling through his entire body like an electric shock

Sherlock snapped his hips up for a final time, burying himself deep inside him, filling him entirely, John's name ripping itself from his lips

John gripped hold of the sheets with both hands as he felt Sherlock's powerful climax shudder through him. He gasped and threw his head back, allowing a moment for them both to rest, breathless, before sliding off and slipping into Sherlock's shoulder, unable to speak

Sherlock panted for a while, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm... he let John lay there for a while before lifting his head a little

"John... john can you undo the handcuffs?" he muttered

John chuckled. He'd been enjoying himself so much he'd forgotten all about poor Sherlock still stuck in those handcuffs. "Yeah...yeah of course," he replied and sat up. He grabbed the keys off the table and undid the cuffs one by one, noticing the blood with a wince. "Ohhh Sherlock you're bleeding...I'm sorry..."

Sherlock gasped a little, feeling the sting of air against his wounds

"It's fine" he smirked before pulling John into a kiss, his arms aching from being outstretched for so long

John danced his tongue into Sherlock's mouth with a small moan, then pulled back and gently took his hand in his, inspecting the cuts. "I'll clean them up for you," he whispered.

Sherlock pouted before pulling him into another kiss

"You can look at them later" he muttered against his lips, his arms needed to do something after being held back for so long

"Hmmm," John mumbled into Sherlock's lips. "Fine I'll look later..." His hand reached down Sherlock's stomach to the sticky mess he had left there. He ran his fingers through it then brought them up to trace along Sherlock's lips teasingly

Sherlock lapped at the man's fingers, his nose wrinkling a little from the bitter taste "you should eat more fruit..." he mumbled before pulling him into another kiss, his hands trailing up John's neck and through his hair

John giggled as Sherlock pulled him closer. "Cheeky..." he murmured, their tongues clashing again in a passionate kiss, Sherlock's hands sending a shiver down his spine as they brushed across his neck. "Hmm...Love you..."

"I love you too..." he muttered, hissing a little as John's hair brushed against his cuts

John snuggled himself closer into Sherlock's pale chest, inhaling the sweet scent of his sweat with a satisfied sigh.

Sherlock leant back on the bed "Could... we take a look at these now?" he muttered, he could feel swelling around his wrists as he pulled them from round John's shoulders, hoping he hadn't ruined the mood...

John lifted his head up sleepily, he'd almost nodded off. But he saw Sherlock's swollen wrists and sat up. "Of course, I'll just get my first aid kit." He gave Sherlock a small peck on the cheek then got up, heading upstairs to his room

Sherlock followed John silently, he felt almost silly for asking for John's help as he held one of his wrists

"OK, just sit on the bed," he told Sherlock as he grabbed the kit from his dressing table. He crouched down on his knees in front of Sherlock and opened it up, searching for the items he needed.

Sherlock frowned

"Sorry..." he muttered

He pulled John's covers over his shoulders, watching john work

John poured out some antiseptic onto a cotton ball. "Give me your hand," he said gently. "This might sting a bit..."

Sherlock held out his hand sighed as he trailed the other through John's hair

John took Sherlock's hand in his and dabbed the antiseptic onto the cuts, carefully washing and cleaning them. Next he grabbed a small bandage and wrapped it around Sherlock's wrist, tying the end up into a small knot. Then he repeated the process with the next hand, before kissing it. "There we are..." he smiled, "good as new."

Sherlock smiled and ran his fingers through John's hair

"Thank you" he muttered, pulling John into a kiss

"My pleasure," John murmured and got to his feet, pulling Sherlock back onto his bed and whipping up the sheets around them. "You can sleep in my room tonight...and that's an order..."

Sherlock smirked "your bed is so small..." he muttered "I haven't slept in a single bed in years..." he wrapped his arms tightly around John's waist, placing soft kisses against his neck

"Then I guess we'll have to cuddle up close..." John grinned as he threw an arm over Sherlock's shoulder and leant into his tender kisses

Sherlock smiled, running his fingers down John's spine, trying to tickle him

John shivered slightly at Sherlock's soft touches down the back of his spine. "Mmm, that's nice..."

Sherlock smiled "you are going to get so many looks..." he smirked, his fingers brushing against the marks once more... he bit his cheek a little "could you... give me one?"

John giggled slightly and blushed. "Umm...yeah, sure..." he replied, "Where do you want it?"

Sherlock leant his head back, exposing his neck

"Where everyone can see it" he smirked

John grinned, "You want everyone to see it? Do you want people to know we're together?"

"don't you?" Sherlock asked, tilting his head a little

John studied Sherlock's face carefully. "Well...only if you're happy with that..."

Sherlock pulled him into a tender kiss "very happy" he muttered against his lips

"Me too," John replied with a small smile. "Now...let's see what we can do..." And he bent down to suck on Sherlock's neck

Sherlock moaned softly, his fingers massaging John's head, closing his eyes and loving the thought that John was marking him for all to see... maybe seeing his brother soon wouldn't be such a bad thing...

John moaned as he sucked the soft skin into his mouth, nibbling on it slightly with his teeth.

Sherlock gasped, feeling teeth against his skin, wanting more, he leant into John's body, feeling his heart start to beat a little quicker

John let go of Sherlock's skin with a satisfying plop then admired the purply mark it had left on his neck. "Wow...now people _will_ talk..."

"good" Sherlock smiled, running his fingers against the damp patch on his skin, he wrapped one of his legs round John's waist, pulling him closer on the small bed

John brought his hand around Sherlock's shoulder, his fingers finding the back of his neck and absent mindedly caressing his soft hair. He yawned and snuggled up, sleepily

"goodnight" Sherlock whispered

"Hmm goodnight Sherlock...love you..." John kissed Sherlock's chest then drifted to sleep with a smile on his face

"love you too..." Sherlock whispered back


End file.
